Spy High
by Eugiis
Summary: Mi email es eugeborrajo(ACA VA EL ARROBA)hotmail.com , espero sus opiniones!Si no,dejen reviews!


Spy High: Factoría Frankestein

Hola! Me presento, soy Eugiis y la verdad, este es mi primer fic. No hay una categoría para el libro Spy High, entonces lo incluí aquí. Quizás ustedes lo conozcan ),yo vivo en la Argentina, acá lo venden, el primer libro se llama Factoría Frankestein.

Por si no lo conocen, acá les explico brevemente de que se trata. Si no entienden algo, no duden en preguntarme.:

Por si no lo conocen, Lena el summary, ahí explique brevemente de que se trata.

El libro trata de una academia de espías ,donde hay varios grupos de chicos de 16 años entrenándose para llegar a ser espías. El equipo Bond esta compuesto por Ben(arrogante y orgulloso),Lori(muy guapa e inteligente)(que son novios),Jennifer(ortiva, estúpida, se cree lo mas),Eddie(el mas gracioso),Jake y Cally(la mejor pareja!!).Lo que yo quiero explicar es que Jake siempre le hablo mucho a Cally y siempre estaban muy juntos. Luego de una importante misión llega el fin de curso, donde todos están muy felices.

A mi me encanto el libro ,y cuando lo estaba terminando, me di cuenta que había un detalle que no me gustaba para nada. Entonces, decidí escribir este fic. Lo que a mi no me gustaba es que la estúpida de Jennifer se pusiera algo así como de novia con Jake, porque Cally(aguante!)era realmente la chica que gustaba de Jake(agrego: Jennifer es una ortiva).

Este fic tiene lugar al final del primer libro de Spy High,"Factoría Frankestein".Mi fic es muy corto, pero espero que les guste!PG

Todos los personajes son propiedad de el autor y yo los tome prestados para realizar este fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era la fiesta de fin del semestre. Los 5 miembros del Equipo Bond estaban ahí. Ben estaba abrazado a Lori y parecía que no la iba a soltar. Jake estaba deambulando por la sala, y Eddie y Cally estaban sentados conversando.

Estaban todos menos Jennifer(Eugiis: que raro ,la ortiva que quiere llamar la atención y que la vayan a buscar).

-"Propongo un brindis por el fin de curso!",dijo Ben a sus compañeros de equipo(nota :Lori Cally, Eddie, Jake y Jennifer).

-"Claro, el problema es que a Jennifer no se la ve por ningún lado",aclaro Cally. Estaba segura de que Jake se ofrecería para ir a buscarla. El gustaba de Jennifer y ella lo sabia, aunque le doliera.

-"Iré a buscarla",se ofreció Lori.

-"No, ustedes quédense, iré yo",salto Jake. Cally suspiro .Estaba enojada, porque Jake le había dado indicios de que gustaba de ella y ahora ,tan de repente, pasaba a gustar de Jennifer. No los aguantaba. Los odiaba ,a los dos. Les tenia un profundo odio.

Cuando Jake salió de la sala, Cally lo siguió. Los demás(Ben, Lori y Eddie)observaban, dándose cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

Jake fue directo hacia la habitación de Jennifer. Cally lo seguía, pero el no lo notó.

-"Hola Jennifer",saludo Jake. Cally se había escondido detrás de la puerta.

-"Vete, no quiero ir al baile",dijo bruscamente Jennifer. Jake la miro con ojos suplicantes, pero a ella no le importo(bruja! no tiene sentimientos!!).

-"Pero, Jenn....",dijo Jake "Por favor, te están esperando para brindar ,y no es solo eso.....yo también quiero que vengas...porque...me..mee..me gustas mucho"

-"Uff, esta bien, pero no me toques un pelo",dijo Jennifer, de mal humor. Solo iba para que la dejaran de molestar. Jake la agarro del hombro y juntos partieron de la habitación hacia la sala.

Cally estaba muy enojada. Lagrimas resbalaban sus mejillas(sniff, sniff, pobre Cal),y en ese momento, tomo una decisión. Jake no la quería. Nadie la quería. Ella era una tonta porque se había creído lo que Jake le había dicho acerca de que todos la querían mucho. De que servia seguir en la academia?.Salió corriendo de la habitación, y antes de que Jennifer y Jake llegaran a la sala, tomó a Jake de un brazo.

-"Te odio Jake!!Te odio con todo el corazón!!!",grito. Intento disimular las lagrimas, pero eran demasiadas y Jake las noto .Jennifer tenia una expresión de asombro en su cara(no te hagas la mosquita muerta!).

-"Y a vos también te odio Jennifer, porque sabes muy bien que a mi me gusta Jake!!!",siguió Cally,"Los odio a los dos!"(vamos Cal ,tu puedes!)

-"Bueno Cally ,creo que estas exagerando, si Jake no te quiere no es mi culpa",dijo Jennifer.

-"Cal....yo....",Jake no sabia que decir. La sorpresa de que Cally los había seguido y de que estaba llorando lo dejo sin palabras.

Cally no espero a que reaccionara. Salió corriendo hacia su habitación ,recogió un par de pertenencias y, cuando se disponía a salir e irse para siempre de las academia...apareció Jake. Sin Jennifer(urra!urra!).

-"Cal, lo siento, no sabia que pensabas eso de mi...",dijo Jake, arrepentido .Cally no sabia que decir. No esperaba que Jake fuese a buscarla. Igual ,se recupero rápido.

-"Y a vos que te importa? Vos no me queres a mi...la queres a Jennifer y están de novios",dijo Cally.

-"De echo, Cal, acabo de decirle a Jennifer que me parecía mal como te había contestado y le dije que vos eras mas importante para mi que ella",apunto Jake. Una expresión de felicidad apareció en la cara de Cally. Era verdad? Jake realmente la quería?

-"Enserio?"

-"Si, y todo esto me ha echo reflexionar y me doy cuenta de que realmente no estoy enamorado de esa tonta de Jennifer, si no de vos.",admitió Jake. Sentía que realmente había podido decir la verdad ,y estaba con la persona que realmente amaba.(que no era Jennifer! ja-ja!)

Cally sonrió y Jake se le acerco y le seco las lagrimas de la cara(ahhhhhhh!).Después Jake la beso. Fue un larrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggooooooooooo beso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado!!!Cualquier cosa ,escríbanme a o a 

Espero sus opiniones!!!


End file.
